KEBAHAGIAAN YANG TERTUNDA
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: Ketika Naruto harus merelakan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke di jodohkan dengan seseorang/jika kami harus berpisah lapangkan hati ini/"aku akan menikah"/"se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"
1. Chapter 1

**KEBAHAGIAAN YANG TERTUNDA**

Summry: Ketika Naruto harus merelakan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke di jodohkan dengan seseorang/jika kami harus berpisah lapangkan hati ini/"aku akan menikah"/"se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

Disclaimer **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Warning: newbie/typo dimana-mana/yaoi/bahasa tidak menggunakan EYD/alur gak nyambung

Happy Reading

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, mingu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. trus berulang-ulang dalam ruang waktu.

Tak ada yang mampu mengulangnya kembali, sekalipun itu adalah mesin waktu. Kecuali dari kehendak tuhan.

Siang hari di kota konoha yang cerah

**#NARUTOPOV**

Aku meletakan segelas jus jeruk yang telah kosong di atas meja, aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku dan menatap langit biru tanpa awan kesukaanku, langit biru yang mirip seperti iris mataku, setidaknya kalimat itu yang selalu dia ucapkan padaku,heh aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku kembali kedalam kamar dan mendudukan diriku di sofa dekat jendela.

Pandanganku menangkap sebuah figura yang terletak di atas meja samping sofa yang kududuki, aku meraih figura itu dan memandangi photo dua orang pemuda yang terlihat bahagia, pemuda berambut pirang tengah tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera, sedangkan pemuda berambut reven hanya tersenyum tipis tengah memeluk pinggang pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

Photoku dan dia, aku Uzumaki Naruto tahun dan dia Uchiha Sasuke tahun, kami bertemu dengan ketidak sengajaan 3 tahun yang lalu dan menjalin hubungan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aneh memang, tapi kami saling mencintai tanpa memandang gender masing-masing, "cinta tak memandang Gender" kata-kata itu yang selalu iya ucapkan saat kami sedang berdua.

Tapi semua itu telah musnah oleh sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyayat hatiku, tiga hari yang lalu saat pacarku Sasuke bernekat memberitahu hubungan kami pada ayahnya.

_Dan saat itu ayah Sasuke murka, beliau sangat menentang hubungan kami._

_Sasuke di tampar keras sekali, sangat keras sampai aku dapat merasakan sakitnya dipipiku juga. Aku khawatir dan mendekati Sasuke tapi bodyguard ayah Sasuke lebih cepat dan menyeretku keluar. Meronta, aku meronta mencoba lepas dari jeratan bodygard-bodyguard itu, tapi semua terasa sia sia, tubuhku yang kecil tak sebanding dengan mereka yang besar dan kuat._

_Ku lihat Sasuke juga bergerak mencoba menolongku tapi ayah Sasuke menyeretnya memasuki mension Uchiha, aku hanya menjerit memanggil nama Sasuke, Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berantakan seperti itu._

_AKu menangis tertahan saat itu, aku tak menyangka hubungan kami akan berakhir seperti ini, jeratan bodyguard-bodyguard itu terlepas saat mereka berhasil menyeretku keluar mension uchiha. Ingin sekali aku memukul mereka tapi keinginanku tertahan saat ayah sasuke muncul dari belakang mereka._

_Ayah Sasuke memandangku sinis dan tiba-tiba beliau melempar beberapa gepok uang ke mukaku, marah, aku benar benar marah dengan perlakuannya. Tanganku mengepal menahan emosi_

"_dengar. Selama ini Sasuke menginginkan keturunan, akupun menginginkan seorang cucu. Jadi jika kamu mencintai Sasuke. tinggalkan dia. biarkan dia menikah dengan seseorang yang bisa memberinya keturunan." Lalu ayah Sasuke berbalik memunggungiku "tiga hari lagi aku akan menikahkannya dengan seseorang" ucapnya dan meninggalkanku memasuki mension Uchiha di ikuti bodyguard-bodyguarnya._

_Bagaikan beribu jarum yang menusuk-nusuk hati ku saat ini. perasaanku campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, sakit, sesak. mataku memanas menahan tangis yang akan pecah._

_Badanku lemas, pandanganku ngabur terhalang air mata di pelupuk mataku_

_Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya... _

_apakah ini akhir dari kisah cinta kami..._

_apakah ini akhir dari perjuangan kami selama ini..._

Lamunanku buyar saat tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh melewati pipi bergaris kumis kucingku, ku peluk figura yang sedari tadi ku pandangi dan mulai menangis terisak sambil memanggil nama Sasuke.

Tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke akan di nikahkan malam ini, pasti dia sedang sibuk sekarang haaaah...

Sakit, sangat sakit di sinih. Ku pukul-pukul kecil dadaku sekedar menghilangkan rasa nyeri di sanah

_Ketika aku harus menyadari kenyataan ini_

_Tuhan... jangan ada air mata yang tumpah_

_Aku mencintainya dengan segenap raga_

_Aku menyayanginya dengan seluruh nyawa_

_Jika kami harus berpisah_

_Lapangkan hati kami untuk merelakannya_

_Sebagai takdir yang akan kami jalani_

_Luka ini..._

_Aku tau tak mudah menghapusnya_

_Perih ini aku tau tak mudah melepasnya_

_Namun demi sebuah cinta_

_Aku akan berusaha melupakannnya_

_Saat pagi datang menjelang_

_Saat malam menerjang kelam_

_Ku ingin dia bahagia_

_Selama nafasnya masih dia hela_

**#NARUTOPOVEND**

* * *

Matahari mulai tengelam di ufuk barat, menyisakan langit berwarna orange kemerahan yang indah, menemani pemuda pirang yang setia duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil memandangi langit senja yang mulai berubah menjadi hitam.

Figura itu masih berada di pelukannya, tanpa berniat meletakannya kembali di tempatnya semula, Matanya menatap langit, tapi pandangannya kosong seperti raga tanpa jiwa.

Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke berada di sampingnya saat ini, merengkuh raganya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, membangunkannya dari mimpi yang buruk ini, dan meyakinkannya bahwa iya akan selalu bersamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. tapi Naruto tau semua itu hanya hkayalan belaka...

Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi mendung, angin kencang tertiup tanpa beraturan menerbangkan daun-daun kering di halaman maupun yang masih menempel di pepohonan, detik berikutnya hujan turun, di sertai suara petir yang menggelegar. Aneh padahal tadi siang cuaca begitu cerah tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. tapi kini, hujan turun begitu lebat sangat lebat hingga hampir menyamai badai.

Naruto bangun, menutup semua jendela dan mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur, suara petir terdengar menggelegar namun Naruto tak sedikitpun merasa takut atau terusik benar-benar cuaca yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Sepi... di rumah memang hanya Naruto sendirian karena orang tuanya Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze kushina sedang keluar kota semenjak seminggu yang lalu, setidaknya itu yang mereka katakan.

**Tok tok tok**

Belum semenit Naruto memejamkan matanya suara ketukan pintu membuatnya harus membuka mata kembali.

**Tok tok tok**

menaikan alis heran 'orang gila siapa yang bertamu hujan hujan begini' batinnya

**#NarutoPov**

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan siapa yang bertamu di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Aku membuka kunci pintu yang tadi sempat aku kunci dan membukanya lebar, sampai air hujan dan angin menyemprot masuk ke dalam. Aku melebarkan mataku melihat siapa yang datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan, rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu kini terurai kebawah membingkai wajahnya yang menahan kedininan.

"Su-Suke" ucapku kaget, aku tak menyangka dia berada di hadapanku saat ini, bukannya hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya lalu kenapa sekarang dia berada di hadapanku, beribu pertanyaan barada di kepalaku.

"kau mau membiarkanku mati kedinginan dobe?" tanyanya dengan menggigil, suara itu.. aku benar-benar merindukannya

"ah, a, i-iya silahkan masuk..." kataku sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu membiarkannya masuk, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali, Sasuke berjalan di depanku sedangkan aku di belakangnya masih terkaget dengan semua ini, namun aku tak bisa mengelak dari rasa senangku.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik menghadapku, membuatku hampir menabrak dada bidangnya jika saja aku tak refleks menghentikan langkahku, dia menatapku dalam-dalam tangannya yang basah dan pucat merengkuh wajahku. Aku tersentak kaget, ku lihat dia mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami, dekat ini terlalu dekat sampai.. "a, se-sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu" Aku mengelak dan berjalan untuk mengambil handuk dan otomatis tangannya terlepas dari wajahku.

Sebenarnya aku merindukannya tapi aku tak boleh egois, kata-kata ayah Sasuke selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku takut terlalu terhanyut dalam suasana ini, aku takut aku tak mampu melepasnya, aku takut cintaku bertambah jika terlalu dekat dengannya. tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba di almari pakaian, ku buka dan mencari handuk serta baju ganti untuk Sasuke.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke "ini gantilah di kamarku" aku tak berani menatap matanya, di mengambilnya dan berjalan ke kamarku. Ya aku tak perlu menuntunnya karena dia sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah ini.

Aku mendudukan diri di ruang tv sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai mengganti baju, ku raih remot yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai menekannya untuk menghidupkan tv, hujan turun masih lebat sampai suara tv terendam padahal volume sudah aku naikan tapi tetap saja.

Ku perhatikan acara film yang sedang menampilkan seorang laki-laki dan wanita sedang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita lain dengan keadaan marah dan detik berikutnya pertengkaranpun tak bisa di hindarkan.

"film macam apa ini! heh!" dengan cepat ku ganti chaenel yang lain, dan sepertinya tak jauh beda dengan film yang tadi "apa semua acara TV hanya penuh dengan drama-drama tak penting seperti itu? sepertinya aku harus Demo, agar film Anime bisa di tayangkan kembali" tanganku tak henti-henti memencet remot untuk mencari acara yang sedikit menarik dari 'drama picisan' yang tak berguna, cih benar-benar menyebalkan.

**Klik**

'Ah Yatta sepertinya kartun Tom&amp;Jarry lebih menyenangkan' batinku dan mulai menonton kartun kucing dan tikus yang sebenarnya kurang aku sukai tapi mau bagaimana lagi Cuma ini satu-satunya yang lumayan menarik.

#NarutoPovend

Tiba-tiba sofa yang Naruto duduki bergerak menandakan ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya

'kenapa jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat, oh Kami-Sama normalkan detak jantungku kembali' batin Naruto dan entah kenapa mulai gugup

Lama mereka saling diam tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, sebenarnya Naruto benci dengan suasana seperti ini! hingga dengan sekuat tenaga ia putuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu

"Ba-Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto gugup tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke dan masih menatap layar tv

"baik"

"ah,, syukurlah"

"hn"

'heh! Apa apaan jawabannya itu, dia bilang baik? Setelah membuatku terpuruk dengan semua ini, oh Kami-sama kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang macam dia' geram Naruto

'haaah aku hanya menghela nafas dengan sikapnya yang tak berubah, padahal dalam situasi genting seperti ini, well ini menyangkut masa depan kam..'

"aku akan menikah."

**CTTARRR!**

bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto menahan perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan bagai teriris, tertusuk dan tercabik-cabik.

-tbc-

* * *

yatta hehehe gomen kalau kependekan *bungkukmintamaaf

hayo tebak fugaku akan menikahkan Suke denganan siapa?

ne ini fict keduaku setelah fict pertamaku yang ancur *nunduk semoga fict ini lebih baik (ngarep)

oke oke karena aku masih newbie jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

review please~


	2. Chapter 2

KEBAHAGIAAN YANG TERTUNDA

Summry: Ketika Naruto harus

merelakan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke

di jodohkan

sama seseorang/jika kami harus

berpisah lapangkan hati ini/"aku

akan

menikah"/"se-sebenarnya apa yang

terjadi"

"aku akan menikah."

CTTARRR!

bersamaan dengan suara petir yang

menggelegar Sasuke mengucapkan

kata-kata

yang membuat Naruto menahan

perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan

bagai

teriris, tertusuk dan tercabik-cabik.

Chap 2

Disclaimer MASASHI KISHIMOTO©

Warning: newbie/typo dimana-mana/

yaoi/bahasa tidak menggunakan EYD/

alur gak

nyambung

Happy Reading

Apa kalian pernah mendengar sebuah

legenda bahwa hati manusia terdiri

dari

99 keping hati yang lebih kecil. Mungkin seandainya

legenda itu benar, pemuda pirang ini

tengah mengalami hal tersebut, satu

kepingan kecil hatinya hancur walau

tak

kasat mata. Uzumaki Naruto pemuda

pirang tersebut meremas ujung

kaosnya dan

menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan

sesuatu yang begejolak dalam hatinya

juga

linguid yang akan jatuh dari iris

shappire indahnya, tidak, shappire itu

kini tengah terluka tak ada keceriaan

yang terpancar seperti biasa.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan

mencoba menahan 'sesuatu' yang

akan jatuh,

shappire itu menatap kedepan dengan

sorot datar namun terselip kesedihan

didalamnya.

"aku tau Uchiha-san." Dingin,

terkesan aneh bagi seorang Uchiha

Sasuke

mendengar kata-kata yang di

lontarkan pemuda pirang di

sampingnya, baru

kali ini Sasuke menerima panggilan

seformal itu dari orang yang ia Cintai

"Dobe..."

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" ucapan

Sasuke dengan cepat di potong oleh

Naruto

yang kini beralih menatapnya,

ntahlah mungkin Naruto tidak mau

mendengar

kata-kata selanjutnya dari Sasuke atau

lebih tepatnya 'tidak sanggup'.

"..."Sasuke menatap Naruto

dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di

artikan, dan

mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Mereka saling bertatapan mencoba

menerjemahkan perasaan masing-

masing.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan

semua ini, ia benar-benar muak

bahkan

pertanyaannya dihiraukan oleh

Sasuke, tangannya terkepal, matanya

memanas,

mukanya memerah, bukan...bukan

karena tersipu seperti biasa saat

Sasuke

menggodanya tapi karena kesal, kesal

pada orang di depannya ini.

"APA KAU KEMARI HANYA UNTUK

MENGATAKAN INI SASUKE?!APA KAU

INGIN

MENYAKITIKU UNTUK KEDUA

KALINYA?!"air mata yang sejak tadi

Naruto

pertahankan agar tidak jatuh kini

pecah sudah"SEKARANG AKU SADAR!.

KAU

BILANG PADAKU INGIN MENGATAKAN

HUBUNGAN KITA PADA AYAHMU

HANYA

AKAL-AKALANMU SAJAKAN?! AGAR

KITA BENAR-BENAR BERPISAH DAN

KAU?!...KAU

AKAN MENIKAH DENGANORANG

LAIN!" keluar sudah kekesalan

Naruto, unek-unek

yang sejak tadi berada dalam

fikirannya iya kelurkan semua,

nafasnya

tersenggal-senggal bagaikan lari

marathon 100km. Air matanya turun

menyamai

hujan yang masih setia jatuh dari

langit.

Sedangkan Sasuke melihat dengan

tidak percaya Naruto akan berkata

seperti

itu padanya, ini gawat ini benar-

benar gawat, bisa-bisa Naruto

membencinya

dan 'rencana' yang ia susun akan

hancur. Tidak... itu buruk.

"JAWAB SASUKE?!" Naruto masih

menatapnya dengan air mata yang

semakin

deras. Sasuke membenci

pemandangan seperti ini, ia bahkan

sudah berjanji

pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan

membiarkan malaikat tak

bersayapnya

menangis, tapi apa? Lihatlah sekarang

bahkan ia sendiri yang membuat

Naruto

menangis.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung

mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya,

ini sudah

keterlaluan bahkan di luar

rencanaya. Naruto terus

memberontak dalam

pelukan Sasuke mencoba lepas dengan

memukul dada bidang Sasuke, namun

nihil

yang Naruto lakukan hanya sia sia

Sasuke malah semakin mempererat

pelukannya.

"oke oke Naru, aku akan jawab semua

pertanyaanmu" Naruto berhenti

memberontak, kesempatan itu Sasuke

gunakan untuk merengkuh wajah

Naruto

yang berjarak kurang lebih 5cm dari

wajahnya." Aku datang kesinih

karena

memang inilah tujuanku" menarik

nafas "aku sama sekali tidak ada niat

untuk

MENYAKITI mu Naru, apa selama kita

pacaran aku pernah menyakitimu?"

Naruto

menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tak

akan berpisah denganmu Naru tak

akan!, tak

ada yang bisa memisahkan kita

karena kita. kita adalah sepasang

merpati

yang memang di ciptakan untuk selalu

bersama" Naruto terdiam mencoba

mencerna setiap kata yang Sasuke

ucapkan "aku tak akan menikah

dengan orang

lain selain dengan kau, NAMIKAZE

NARUTO orang yang amat sangat aku

cintai

di dunia ini, aku lebih memilih tidak

menikah selain denganmu sekalipun

itu

adalah tomatku tercinta" Naruto

merengut "oke oke lupakan bagian

terakhir

dan orang yang akan aku nikahi

malam ini adalah seorang NAMIKAZE

NARUTO"

Naruto melongo, bukan... bukan

karena kata-kata manis atau lamaran

yang

Sasuke berikan padanya tapi karena

baru kali pertama Sasuke merayunya

dengan panjang lebar ah dan jangan

lupakan buah kesukaan Sasuke yang

tak

pernah absen ia masukan dalam

rayuan 'maut' ala Chikenbuut.

#author cengo

"jadi?"

Naruto masih mencoba mencerna

kata-kata Sasuke sambil pasang muka

bingung

a.k.a Dobe

'Oh tuhan kenapa Naru pasang muka

menggiurkan seperti ini, bahkan lebih

menggiurkan dari tomat' iler Sasuke

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke

menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir

Naruto yang

sedikit terbuka. Awalnya hanya

sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan

bibir namun

ntah dorongan dari mana Sasuke kini

melumat bibir merah ranum itu.

Terbawa

suasanaSasuke memejamkan

matanya dan masih melumat bibir

Naruto lembut,

tak ada kenafsuan sedikitpun

bagaikan tak mau Naruto terluka

dalam ciuman

itu. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi berada

di pipi Naruto kini sudah berpindah ke

leher jenjang si pirang dan satunya

lagi berada di pinggang Naruto untuk

membawanya lebih mendekat. Sasuke

merasakan Naruto juga membalas

ciumannya,

tersenyum dalam hati Sasuke sedikit

mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk

merebahkannya kesoffa tanpa

melepas ciuman mereka. Sasuke

mengulum bibir

bawah Naruto dan sedikit

menyesapnya hingga menyebabkan

Naruto mengerang

kecil. Lama mereka dalam keadaan

seperti itu sampai tangan Naruto

mendorong

Sasuke menjauh darinya hingga

melepas ciuman mereka.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...Baka!" ,

Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal

sambil

menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak

untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang

hampir

kehabisan oksigen.

Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapan

Naruto dengan lembut seperti biasa

saat

mereka sedang berdua, dan detik

berikutnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis. ah

bukan, sepertinya sekarang Sasuke

tersenyum dengan normal, tersenyum

sangat

lebar walaupun tak menampakan

deretan giginya yang putih. Sasuke

meraih

kedua tangan tan itu lalu

menggenggamnya erat.

"Namikaze Naruto..." Sasuke

menjeda kata-kata selanjutnya

menunggu Naruto

benar-benar tenang dan fokus dengan

apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan

padanya.

"will you marry me ?"

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading

"will you marry me" Sasuke mengulang

pertanyaannya, yang hanya di balas

tatapan terkejut dari pemuda yang ia

cintai.

"a-aku..." Naruto menundukan

kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap kekasih

ah atau mungkin mantan kekasih di

hadapannya "aku tidak tau" air mata

yang tadi sempat berhenti kini mulai

turun kembali, bahkan hujan di luar

sanah sudah mulai reda namun pemuda

blonde tersebut masih mengalirkan air

dari iris shappire indahnya "aku tidak

tau... hiks...hiks" isakan itu bertambah

kencang ketika sebuah pelukan erat yang

Sasuke berikan padanya

"jangan menangis" ucap Sasuke dengan

menenangkan Naruto "kau tau aku benci

melihat air matamu" tambahnya yang

hanya di balas dengan isakan

"bagaimana hiks... bagaimana bisa kau

mengatakan itu Sasuke hiks...hiks"

Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisnya

dengan berbicara walau masih terdengas

isakan di setiap kalimat yang ia

lontarkan "kau hiks kau tidak akan dapat

keturunan dariku hiks kau tidak akan

memberikan ayahmu cucu jika bersamaku

hiks kau akan di marahi ayahmu kau akan

di pukul ayahmu kau.."

"ssstt tenanglah Naru..." Sasuke melepas

pelukannya dan merengkuh wajah sembab

Naruto yang memerah karena menangis

"tak ada yang kau khawatirkan... aku

mencintaimu, aku ingin menikahimu bukan

untuk keturunan tapi untuk memilikimu

seutuhnya. Mungkin dulu memang aku

menginginkan keturunan pada pernikahan

tapi sekarang... setelah aku mengenalmu,

setelah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku

yang aku inginkan hanya kamu, kamu,

dan kamu, bukan keturunan bukan anak

bukan cucu ataupun yang lain tapi kamu

Namikaze Naruto" Sasuke mencoba

menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi

Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, dan

mengecup kedua kelopak mata aruto yang

sembab.

Naruto benar-benar tak bisa berkata

apa apa ia hanya menangis dalam diam

atas pernyataan yang Sasuke lontarkan

kepadanya, ia benar benar bersyukur

mempunyai Sasuke, ia benar-benar

bersyukur doanya di kabulkan, yang

Naruto bisa lakukan saat itu hanya

bersyukur dalam tangis kebahagiaan.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan akan ucapan

Fugaku terlintas di fikirannya,

membelakan mata dan menepis tangan

Sasuke yang berada di pipinya, Naruto

menghapus air matanya dan berdiri

sedikit menundukan kepala tak berani

menatap mata kelam itu.

"maaf tapi Fugaku-san perpesan agar

aku menjauhimu, atau dia akan

membawamu jauh dariku. A-aku... aku

lebih baik melihatmu bahagia bersama

orang lain dari pada tak melihatmu

selamanya" air mata itu kembali turun

dan dengan cepat di hapus oleh Naruto

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto

"jadi, kau fikir aku akan bahagia

bersama orang lain? Kau fikir aku akan

secepat itu melupakanmu? Apa kau

meragukan cintaku dobe?" Sasuke berdiri

tepat menghadap Naruto yang kini

mendongakan kepalanya

"b-bukan seperti itu Suke" ucap Naruto

berusaha menghalang fikiran negatif

Sasuke

"Lalu?"

"a-aku.. aku hanya takut pada ayahmu"

Naruto kembali menundukan kepalanya,

tak tahan dengan semua itu Sasuke

menarik dagu Naruto dan langsung

menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto

menciumnya dengan sedikit ganas hingga

membuat Naruto mengerang, mencoba

memperdalam ciumannya Sasuke menarik

tubuh Naruto lebih mendekat ke arahnya

dan menyesap rasa manis di bibir Naruto

yang tak pernah hilang walau sudah

beberapa kali ia rasakan, mengulum bibir

bawah Naruto dan menyesap kembali

"engh..." erangan Naruto menambah

nafsu sasuke semakin menjadi,

tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyusup

baju Naruto meraba setiap seluk beluk

tubuh Naruto dan memenekan sesuatu di

dalam sanah. Tubuhnya yang sangat

dekat dengan Naruto hingga membuat

sesuatu di bawah sanah bergesekan dan

menegang dengan seketika.

"khem" hingga sebuah suara

menghentikan kegiatan mereka "Kau

harus menahannya otouto" ucap suara

itu yang Sasuke tau pemiliknya

Cpreet... cpret... dan suara camera

menyusul setelahnya

"kyaaaa Manisnya"

Deg! Naruto membuka matanya, Suara

itu seperti...

"Kaa-Chan!" ucap Naruto otomatis pada

dua wanita cantik berbeda warna rambut

yang tengan memegang sebuah camera

di tangan mereka dengan senyum lebar

di wajah keduanya

"oh hay Naru-chan hehe" wanita

berambut merah panjang yang Naruto

panggil kaa-chan a.k.a Namikaze

Kushina tersenyum menjawab anak

semata wayangnya tanpa melepas

camera di tangannya dan di tangan

Sahabat nya Uchiha Mikoto wanita

cantik berambut raven panjang ibu dari

Uchiha Sasuke. Kekagetan Naruto

bertambah setelah melihat ayahnya

Namikaze Minato muncul bersama Uchiha

Fugaku.

Sekarang di Mension Namikaze itu tak

hanya Naruto dan Sasuke tapi ayah ibu

SasuNaru juga Uchiha Itachi Kakak dari

Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka semua tengah

duduk di ruang tamu dengan keheningan,

tak ada yang berani memulai

pembicaraan kecuali keluarga Uchiha

yang memang irit bicara.

"jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

memberanikan diri bertanya, Naruto

lebih mengutamakan beribu pertanyaan

di fikirannya.

"eto.. Naru-chan gomen ne" ucap

Kushina sambil memasang wajah memelas

"bukannya kaa-chan pergi keluar

negeri? Lalu kenapa ada di sinih! kenapa

kaa-chan dan tou-chan bisa mengenal

ayah dan ibu Sasuke? kenapa kalian

membohongiku" pertanyaan beruntut

Naruto lontarkan dengan datar.

"Naru..."

"aku yang akan menjawab." Sasuke

memotong ucapan Kushina membuat

semua mata tertuju kepadanya termasuk

Naruto yang tengah terkejut

"jadi kau mengetahui semuanya Sasuke?

kau juga membohongiku?!"

"dengarkan dulu Naru, oke sebelumnya

aku minta maaf semua ini memang

rencanaku" Naruto membelakan matanya

"dari orang tuamu yang pura-pura pergi

ke luar negeri, aku yang ingin

mengatakan hubungan kita, tou-san

yang melarang hubngan kita, sampai aku

yang di jodohkan. Itu semua rencana aku.

Jadi jangan salahkan mereka" Naruto

tak bisa mengatakan apapun "orang tua

kita memang sudah saling kenal tanpa

sepengetahuanmu dobe, bahkan mereka

sudah mengetahui hubungan kita dan

menjodohkan kita, dan aku meminta

kedua orang tuamu pura-pura pergi

keluar negeri yang sebenarnya menginap

di rumah kami untuk menyiapkan

pernikahan kita, dan tou-san yang aku

suruh melarang hubungan kita dan pura-

pura ingin menjodohkan aku padahal yang

akan di jodohkan denganku adalah kau

Nauto. Namu di luar rencana kau malah

menuruti permintaan tou-chan untuk

menjauhiku, itu membuatku takut" jelas

panjang lebar Sasuke yang membuat

Naruto menatapnya tak percaya dengan

semua ini 'jadi semuanya hanya pura-

pura hah hanya pura-pura ya

hiks...hiks'Naruto menangis dalam diam

air matanya kembali turun mungkin kali

ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan

"lalu Fugaku-san tamparan itu.."

"itu hanya akting Naru-chan,

bagaimana akting paman bagus bukan"

ucap fugaku tetap dengan muka datar

"gah! aktingmu sama sekali jelek fuga.

Lihat, bahkan ekspresimu tak berubah

sama sekali hahaha" kata minato terkikik

melihat sahabatnya yang tak berubah

sama sekali

"ini semua tak akan bagus tanpa aku

yang membuat jalan ceritanya" kali ini

sang kakak Itachi yang menyahut

"iya kalian semua akan menolak tanpa

bujukan dari kami, iya kan Kushi-Chan"

ucap Mikoto kepada Kushina sambil

berhighfive dan senyum yang membuat

mereka makin cantik. Dan detik

berikutnya suara tawa menyelimuti ruang

tamu itu menghentikan keributan ulah

pemeran akting 'mengerjai Naruto'

Naruto sendiri hanya menangis sambil

tertawa terkejut sekaligus bahagia

dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah

yang akan di jodohkan dengan Sasuke

bukan orang lain tapi dirinya Namikaze

Naruto 'haaah rasanya lega sekali'

Prat! Seketika lampu mati membuat

suara tawa itu berhenti, "kaa-chan,

tou-san, Suke k-kalian di mana" Naruto

yang memang takut akan kegelapan

mencoba menggapai siapapun yang ada di

sanah Namun nihil semua kursi yang tadi

ramai sudah ia raba namun tak ada

siapapun di sanah, hati Naruto tak

tenang ada yang tak beres dengan

semuanya ' seseorang tolong aku' batin

Naruto

Byar! Setelah beberapa menit lampu pun

terang kembali, Naruto yang tengah

meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya

sendiri seketika membuka matanya yang

sedari tadi tertutup dan memeblakan

mata dengan apa yang ia lihat di

depannya.

Kini di depannya berbagai hiasan

bertuliskan Happy Birthday, balon-balon,

juga meja yang sudah di hias cantik, di

tengahnya terdapat sebuah kue bolu

bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday NaruDobe'

dan seketika Sasuke ayahnya ibunya juga

ayah ibu serta kakak sasuke dan teman-

temannya semuanya berdatangan sambil

menyanyikan lagu happy birhday, Naruto

benar-benar di buat terkejut dengan

semua ini. apa ini, apa ini 10 oktober, apa

ini hari ulang tahunku ah kenapa aku bisa

melupakannya apa aku terlalu memikirkan

Sasuke waktu itu hiks aku hanya bisa

menangis. bukan... bukan menangis

kesedihan tapi kebahagiaan, sekarang

aku sangat bersyukur dengan semua ini

aku bersyukur mempunyai mereka dalam

hidupku.

"ayo Naru tiup lilinnya sebelum itu make

wihs dulu" ucap mikoto, Naruto

mengangguk dan menutup matanya 'aku

ingin tetap seperti ini, sampai aku kembali

kepadamu tuhan, tolong jaga

kebahagiaan ini. juga cinta ku dan

Sasuke' Naruto membuka mata dan mulai

meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 21.

Naruto masih menangis hingga Kushina

memeluknya erat "Naru-chan selamat

ulang tahun ne kaa-chan sayang sama

Naru. Jangan nangis lagi kau ini kan

laki-laki" ucap kushina sambil menghapus

ai mata Naruto. Berikutnya Minato,

itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan teman-teman

Naruto bergantian mengucapkan

selamat. Hanya Sasuke yang belum

mengucapkan kepadanya.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke berjalan

ke arah Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu

berbentuk hati dari saku celananya

"Happy Birthday Dobe"

"terimakasih Suke"

"jadi"

"jadi?"

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"trima.. trima...trima..." suara

terdengar ricuh sambil menyudutkan

SasuNaru

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis "Kau pasti

tau jawabannya Suke"

"Cieee...Ciee..." suara kembali ricuh

ulahnya tak lain dari teman-teman

Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke membuka

sesuatu itu yang ternyata berisi

sepasang cincin, Sasuke mengambil cincin

yang berukuran kecil bertuliskan 'TEME'

lalu memasangkannya ke jari manis

Naruto sedangkan yang satunya

bertuliskan 'DOBE' ia pasang ke jari

Manisnya sendiri. Dan sebuah pelukan

mengakhiri cerita ini.

"oi kapan pestanya di mulai"

oh Ralat sepertinya masih berlanjut...

"di fikiranmu hanya makan dan makan

chouji" ucap pemuda bertato segitiga

terbalik a.k.a kiba

"kau terlalu berisik Kiba" kata shikamaru

sambil menguap

"ck urusai Rusa, mati aja sanah"

"aku tak akan mati, nanti kau akan ng

janda" ucapnya watados

"sialan kau!"

"hahahahahahahahahahhahhahahaa"

dan acara kejar-kejaranpun tak bisa d

hindari

"AKHIRNYA HAPPY ENDING EHEHHE"

End...

Oke arigatou Sudah membaca arigato

juga bagi yang mereview masukan kalian

sangat bermanfaat hehehe

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan

dalam cerita ini Maaf juga kalau cerita

ini membingungkan, untuk penulisan di

chap 2 saya minta maaf kalau membuat

Minna-san kurang nyaman

ARIGATOU GONZAIMASHU


End file.
